


Nothing Like Playing the Hero and Getting the Guy Part 1

by curiouspanda34



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouspanda34/pseuds/curiouspanda34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is like Superman to Castiel after the first night they meet. On that rainy day in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Playing the Hero and Getting the Guy Part 1

The soft beat of rain could be heard even inside the loudest of minds. Or at least that is what Dean thought as he stared at the blank television. He’d been trying to get the thought of eyes as blue as the sky out of his head for days. Everything he tried seemed to fail, he kept thinking about that day..that rainy day that he first glimpsed at those angelic blue eyes. 

Castiel had been trying to get away from the horde of guys tormenting him. Pushing him around, knocking him to the ground, he started begging them to stop. But to no avail, nothing would help, they would only mock him. Once they had him to the ground, the mercilessly started bashing him in the head, until finally taking anything of value. He was holding his head, trying not to fall into the clutches of unconsciousness, when someone ran up to him, thinking it was that same gang he started to get up. The voice he heard, was like music to his ears, telling him to remain calm and to not move to much. Castiel looked up, and saw eyes as green as the leaves on trees, so full of kindness and concern, and that’s the last thing he had seen before the darkness had consumed him. 

"Oh crap, come on man, stay with me," Dean said trying to get the blue eyed man to wake up. "The least I could do is get you to a hospital," he thought. Picking up the man princess style, he started walking to the nearest hospital, which was really only three blocks away. Entering the E.R., soaked and panting, a doctor and two nurses quickly brought them a bed to set the man down on. They swiftly rolled him down a corridor, leaving Dean to stand there, looking at the blood stain on his shoulder. Next thing he knows, he’s being asked an array of questions, answering the ones he knew with best interest, they allowed him to visit the blue eyed man. Seeing the man hooked up to all of those machines, and seeing him with a bandage around his head, caused Dean to have to leave. He left the man a note with his name and number on it. 

Castiel came to three days after the incident. The nurse that was checking his vitals, jumped when he asked how he got there, and told him a man had come in with a distraught look on his face and you wrapped up in his arms. She pointed to the note next to his bed, Castiel reached for it and read, “Dean Winchester.” It had his number on it, so Castiel asked if he could call him to let him know he’s doing better. The nurse nodded and left so he could have some privacy. He dialed the phone and his heart beat quickened a little when the ringer started. Dean’s phone started blaring “Carry On My Wayward Son” by Kansas. 

"Hello?" Dean answered. 

Castiel’s breath caught when he heard that voice. “Uh yes, I was just calling to thank you for everything. My name is Castiel Novak by the way.”

"Oh it was no problem, just thought it was the least I could do." Dean paused slightly, "Wait, did you say your name was Castiel?"

"Yes, why?" Castiel responded, "You can call me Cas for short if you like." 

"Okay then Cas, well I hope you get to feeling better. Maybe we can meet up when they let you out?" he asked. 

"I’d like that. Considering I didn’t get to see what you really looked like. All I really remember are your kind green eyes." Cas started to blush at the memory. 

"It sounds like a plan." Dean started smiling, knowing finally he could see those blue eyes again. 

"Thanks again, Dean." Cas said, with a huge smile on his face. "See you then." 

"See you then." Dean replied, he couldn’t stop smiling. 

It was another two days when Dean got the call from Cas that he was getting out of the hospital. He ran to his car with the biggest smile on his face, pulling into the hospital parking lot fifteen minutes later, he saw him. “Oh my, he’s so gorgeous,” he thought to himself. He walked up to Cas just awestruck at how handsome he was, even with a black eye. Cas smiled the biggest smile Dean has ever seen, and hugged him. Dean hugged back, careful not to squeeze anywhere Cas might be injured.

"Are you hungry, Cas?" Dean asked with a smile. 

"Oh my God yes, hospital food is so gross." Cas responded making a grossed out look on his face, causing Dean to laugh. 

"Well where would you like to eat?" Dean said still laughing some. 

"Anywhere is fine with me." Cas smiled up at Dean. 

They settled for a nice little Italian café. After getting to know each other better, they walked around the city some, sometimes stopping so Cas could look at some of the street artists perform. It was like the day ended to quickly, and they were both kind of sad when Dean was bringing Cas home. “We should do this again,” Cas said to ease the silence. Dean smiled and nodded, “Why not tomorrow night? At say, 4?” Cas smiled and agreed. Dean didn’t leave until Cas was inside his apartment and safe.


End file.
